Sound of the Addiction
by sbyamibakura
Summary: Edge, CM Punk, The Rock, Jeff Hardy, Christian, Triple-H, Sheamus, Beaker ! , Batista. Between Wrestlemania XXVII to now. Get a good look at him-because this was the new face of the company, like it or not.


Sound of the Addiction

By: PhoenixJustice

Disclaimer: These people belong to themselves; their characters are property of WWE. I only own this story (as much as I'd like to have CM Punk...) and make no profit from this. the Muppets are property of Jim Henson.

Warning: Rated K+ for mentions of backstage stuff, kayfabe breaking, etc.

Characters: Edge, CM Punk, The Rock, Jeff Hardy, Christian, Triple-H, Sheamus, Beaker(!), Batista.

Setting: Between Wrestlemania XXVII to now.

Summary: Get a good look at him-because this was the new face of the company, like it or not.

September - Edge - It was with a bittersweet feeling that he took the stage of Wrestlemania XXVII, knowing that it would almost certainly be the last time he would step foot inside the squared circle.

Say It To My Face - CM Punk - Like him or hate him; he would change the world one GTS at a time. He would not let things stagnate any longer.

The Rock - Seven years...two thousand five hundred fifty five days since he had last fought in the squared circle. He felt so many emotions at once that made it hard to distinguish. Happy, nervous, excited, even a little sad... He was happy with where his career had gone but he had never forgot wrestling. He couldn't if he tried. It was in his blood; three generations of blood, sweat and tears and it was worth it. It had always been worth it. That adrenaline high from hearing thousands upon thousands scream your name, whether they cheered you or booed you, so long as they gave you that attention, it was worth it. And he was about to head back, to renew that feeling...too bad he had to start again by teaming with Cena. He was looking forward to the future; he wanted to _face _Cena, not team with him. Everything would change at Wrestlemania XXVIII

Sound of Madness - CM Punk - Some people were afraid of change; those like Johnny Ace who were stuck in the past, or those like Eric Bischoff who claimed he didn't care about the '10%' of the IWC who watched wrestling, a number which was totally wrong and it was a fanbase that the man who worked harder to please than he'd admit. For someone like Punk, people like that needed to go back under the rock they crawled under and let the revolutionaries like him make some much needed change.

No More Words - Jeff Hardy - It had been a long time coming; he had refused to see that he had a problem and so he couldn't seek help for a problem he didn't believe he had. Then things went too far and he realized just how serious the situation was. If he ever wanted to hear that addictive roar of the crowd, he had to straighten himself up. _That _was an addiction that would be alright to have.

This Fire Burns - CM Punk - There was only one thing in the world that was alright for him to be addicted to; the roar of the crowd was a high greater than any drug, any drink, and it was one he would not give up for anything.

Just Close Your Eyes - Christian - One more match. One more match...just one more match, that was all he needed, and he would prove to the world why he deserved to be called the best, to be worthy of wearing the Heavyweight gold around his waist.

Degeneration X - Triple-H, CM Punk - It was a group that had no boundaries, did not conform to the status quo...sometimes filled with debauchery, always hilarious, they helped to reshape wrestling in a lot of ways. ...He wondered where it was that he had forgotten about it, and what it meant. Especially when he was getting on Punk for things he himself had done in the past.

Burn In My Light - Sheamus, Beaker - Everyone was absolutely doubled over in laughter; from the guys in the back, to the head honchos, to the tech around the ring, the announcers, the wrestlers, and all the fans...if it was the last thing they did, they would get Sheamus to interact with Beaker once more.

I Walk Alone - Batista - He came back one final time; he wasn't sure exactly why. Maybe it was to shut up the fans, maybe to truly resolve things. Or...perhaps it was because he had never forgotten that addictive feeling, that adrenaline rush and longed for more, unable to get that feeling anywhere else.

Remedy - CM Punk - Unlike many of the people around him, he really WAS an agent of change; changing people's opinions, fixing things, making them better. Get a good look at him-because this was the new face of the company, like it or not.

A/N: These are part of a series of drabbles I did, while listening to music. The key is to focus on one song per drabble/one-shot.

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice


End file.
